marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 244
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Leopold * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Julie Angel makes her appearance here between and . * Iron Man mentions also being stuck in the ethical issues of saving or killing a villain when they dealt with the Molecule Man in - . In that story they convince Owen Reece to go into therapy instead of killing him. * The reason Iron Man is told to get equipment from his employer Tony Stark is because the world at large does not know that Tony Stark and Iron Man are the same man. This does not become public knowledge until . At the time of this story only a handful of those present know Iron Man's double identity: Thor and Captain America discovered it in , while Reed and Doctor Strange have known since as early as due to their involvement in the Illuminati. Reed appears not to know Stark's double identity here, but this is likely a deception on his part as part of the secrecy between members of the Illuminati and the super-hero community at large. * Both Doctor Strange and Thor make mention of their backgrounds as physicians, here's some facts on that: ** Doctor Strange was a renown surgeon as first revealed in . He ceased practicing after a car accident affected his hands so that he could no longer perform delicate surgeries. ** Thor has been operating under the mortal guise of Donald Blake since his first appearance in the modern age, as first seen in . Thor doesn't mention this because at the time Thor's double identity is not widely known. The only people present who are aware of Thor's double identities are Iron Man and Captain America, who learned Thor's identity in . * Following the events of this story, Thor returns to Asgard to visit the Three Norns in , while Iron Man, and the Wasp appear in when the Avengers have to reign in a power mad Moondragon. Captain America's next chronological appearance is in a flashback in the third story of , this appearance is seen on the fourth page and third panel of that story. * Doctor Strange next appears in - , where Strange assists Rom against the Living Tribunal and the In-Betweener. * Reed saving the life of Galactus has grave repercussions later on. When Shi'ar magistrix Lilandra Neramani learns that Richards saved the life of Galactus she warns him that he will be held responsible for any planets that are destroyed, as depicted in . Later, Galactus destroyed the Skrull homeworld in , which leads to Reed being put on trial in * Galactus and Nova are next seen in the second story of . * This is the first time Baxter Building owner Walter Collins has been seen in a while. He was last seen trying to put the Baxter Building up for rent in when the Fantastic Four briefly split up, but was forced to rent it back to them when they got back together in . Collins has not been seen since Reed purchased the Baxter Building from him. * Reed glosses over the ownership of the Baxter Building in some minor detail here. The full story is as follows: ** Per the building was owned by the Baxter Paper Company since it was constructed in 1949. ** implies and confirms that in the modern age, the Baxter Building was partially owned by Noah Baxter, one of Reed's old professors. He sold the top six floors to Reed and helped him design the building. ** When the Fantastic Four went bankrupt in , Reed was forced to sell the property. This story confirms that Reed sold it to Walter Collins, and when the Fantastic Four earned enough money to resume operations they rented the property from Collins. ** Although Collins was not seen until , he has owned the property since up until Reed purchased it this issue, although it was briefly purchased by the Maggia in . When the Maggia's plot to destroy the Fantastic Four was foiled, Collins regained ownership, as explained in . ** Reed will retain ownership of the Baxter Building until it is destroyed by Kristoff Vernard in . * Reed talks to the Latverian embassy about having possession of Doctor Doom's body. The Fantastic Four took possession of Doom's body after the events of when Doom's mind was trapped in a robot body in Liddleville. The Fantastic Four placed Doom's body in stasis in , while his mind remained active in the robot body and was last seen in . The "Doctor Doom" seen in this story is actually a Doombot, who restores Doom back to normal . * Ben mentions the Yancy Street Gang bought him the Rubix Cube that he is trying to figure out. The Yancey Streeters have been tormenting the Thing since . The reason is because, as revealed in , Ben used to be a member of the gang. When he left the group to clean up his life, they took it very personally. * Franklin's mutant powers have been manifesting as early as and last went out of control in . His powers went dormant when they were used to stop Ultron in , but they began resurfacing in . Publication Notes * Cover art: sketch by Hannigan.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24328 * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Elizabeth Holden, Dan H. Eiler, Anthony Passanti, Doug Gessell, Verlin J. Curtiss,, Francis Herman, and Eric Hampton. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}